An operation input device, such as a touchpad, having a touch surface has a high degree of flexibility in operation (patent literature 1) because it is capable of being operated by various types of input operations including a flick operation and a trace operation. On the other hand, an operation input device having a push switch is capable of being operated by a simple operation such as pushing a switch arranged in a fixed position.